Relationship
by The Other Side of E
Summary: Nagisa is bummed and Rei is oblivious. Can the blond work up the courage to confess?
I don't own any rights to _Free!_ or any of its characters. I write this for myself. This first part was taken straight out of the Merriam–Webster dictionary, no copyright infringement intended.

 **There are Spoilers for Eternal Summer in this story.**

* * *

Relationship

* * *

Full Dictionary Definition of _relationship_

1\. the state of being related or interrelated _studied the relationship between the variables_

2\. the relation connecting or binding participants in a relationship: as _a_ : kinship _b_ : a specific instance or type of kinship

3. _a_ : a state of affairs existing between those having relations or dealings _had a good relationship with his family_ _b_ : a romantic or passionate attachment

* * *

It was a quiet Friday afternoon and Nagisa Hazuki's mind was wandering. He tapped his mechanical pencil against his notebook, not paying any attention to the homework laid out in front of him. He glanced diagonally across the small table to see his best friend Rei Ryugazaki working away on his own homework.

Nagisa paused to examine his friend, not that he didn't know what he looked like, he saw him every day, but this was different. The blond watched a wrinkle form between the other boy's eyes as he worked through a particularly difficult question. He had an urge to rub his thumb on the crease to smooth it out.

The thought didn't surprise him as much as it would've just a little while ago. He'd slowly discovered over the last several months that his feelings towards Rei differed from the ones he had for the other swim club members. He loved his friends, he'd known them forever, but it was just that he saw Rei differently. The big lovable dork was special to him, they were the same age for one, the others were older and due to graduate soon – a thought he did _not_ want to dwell on.

Also they'd gone through so much over the last year and he couldn't imagine his life without the violet-eyed goofball. He wanted to spend more time with him, even though they were together most every day. He want to hold his hand, he wanted to hug him close, he wanted to understand the things he loved.

He hadn't really thought about relationships in the past, hadn't been comfortable with the topic. He wasn't at ease with girls outside his family, Gou Matsuoka being the only exception, but he thought of her more like one of the guys.

He cringed, she would kill him if he ever said that to her face.

And it really wasn't a case of liking boys over girls, or visa versa, it was just the person his heart was drawn to happened to be Rei.

Rei glanced up to check his friend's homework status and found him staring at him with a soft smile on his face. The boy was cute, he'd give him that. "What?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up in embarrassment.

That popped Nagisa out of his daze. "Oh, uh, nothing." He looked down at his clenched hands resting on his knees.

Rei knew the shorter boy better than that. "Are you having problems with your report? You know, that's what I'm here for."

Nagisa felt a flush of warmth. The guys of the swim club had saved him from flunking out of school, or worse being removed by his parents. Rei especially had kept him from quitting. The two of them were frequently the ones who ended up studying together, mostly because they were in the same grade. Nagisa was so grateful, he'd never have enough words to express it – a rare thing for him not to have the words.

"Nah, I was thinking about something," he said trying to play it off.

Rei smiled. "Well, whatever it was it must have been beautiful, you looked blissful."

Nagisa looked back up at him then. "It was," he whispered but the other didn't hear him. He steadied himself. "Can I ask you something?"

Rei thought about correcting him to say that that _was_ asking him a question, but he was stopped by the look the blond gave him. It was so full of hope, there was no way he wasn't going to answer, so he responded more directly. "Of course."

Nagisa smiled broadly before gaining a more serious expression. "Have you ever considered dating? Or being someone's boyfriend?"

Rei's eyes widened and he blushed lightly. He hadn't expected such a direct question, he wondered where it was coming from. He pushed his glasses up slowly to offer time to compose himself. "Oh, um. I have always thought myself above such things as love. Besides, I'm so busy with studying, swimming, and spending time with my friends that I don't feel it would be fair to whomever seeks my affections. I simply would not have the time."

Nagisa's expression fell some. "Oh. I thought so," his voice was small.

Rei's gaze narrowed as he watched his usually effervescent friend fall into a dark cloud right before his eyes. "What about you, Nagisa? Do you seek such relationship aspirations in your future?"

The blond looked wistfully out the window, away from Rei. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind," he said softly.

That struck Rei to the heart, he wasn't sure why that answer unsettled him so. "Ah, do- do you have someone you wish to ask out?"

A blush rose on the shorter boy's cheeks but he continued looking out the window. He nodded his head yes.

Rei felt pain at that response. He hadn't even known his best friend had feelings for someone. What kind of friend was he? This disturbed him more than he would admit, but he knew he had to at least be supportive, the situation was obviously bothering Nagisa. "That's great!" he said with much more enthusiasm than he was feeling at the moment. "Who is it? Do I know her?"

Nagisa flinched at the questions. He wasn't sure how to answer, how could he possibly tell his best friend he had feelings for him?

Rei was becoming discouraged by the breaststroke swimmer's continuing silence so he racked his brain as to who the blond could like. "Is it Gou?" he asked tentatively.

Nagisa's garnet eyes opened wide and he looked at Rei. "No. Oh, no," he said hastily. He looked down for a moment then back to his friend intently, pleading in his heart for him to understand. "There is a _guy_ I like."

Breath stopped, Rei was sure his heart did as well. He swallowed trying to get his voice to work again. This was beyond the expectations of what he thought Nagisa would say. He didn't have a problem with it, per se. It didn't matter to him who or how someone loved another person, his problem, besides still not knowing the who of it, was that he'd had _no idea_ that was how his friend thought. He really was a crappy friend.

Nagisa's heart dropped like a stone in the ocean. He could see Rei looked shocked and slightly pained, he'd hoped his friend would've been more open-minded, even if he wasn't receptive to his interest. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked down to hide his sorrow.

Rei finally noticed his friend's mood and quickly moved to reassure him. He reached across the table and grabbed one of the blond's hands in both of his own. "I- I think that's great," he tried to fill his words once more with enthusiasm but was only slightly successful this time. "Do I know this lucky fellow?"

Nagisa looked at him with a surprised smile, his tears had stopped but the tracks were evident on his cheeks. He could see the sincere and soft smile on Rei's face, he wasn't lying. He laughed, relief flooding him. "Yeah, you do." As soon as the words left his mouth he blushed and looked down at their joined hands.

Rei's pulse quickened and he felt a twinge of something, he frowned when he realized it was jealousy. Why would he be feeling that particular emotion? He swallowed again, making his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "Who is it?" his voice cracked and he hoped Nagisa hadn't noticed.

Nagisa's smile grew distant again and he withdrew his hand. "It doesn't matter, I don't even know if he likes guys or not."

Rei pushed his glasses up to distract himself from his desire to take Nagisa's hand again. He wanted his friend to be happy no matter what and he'd do whatever it took to make that happen. He slapped his fist down onto his palm in determination. "You have to tell him. You don't know, he may be receptive to your feelings."

Nagisa looked hopeful again. "You think so, Rei?"

He nodded his head in assertion of his words. "You are a fantastic swimmer, and quite cute. Any man would be lucky to have you." He blushed slightly at the admission.

Nagisa was shocked, pleased, happy, and excited all within the span of a few seconds. "You mean that?"

The taller boy nodded. "Of course."

Nagisa deflated slightly and bit his lip, he knew this next part would be harder. "What would you say if I said I were interested in _you_?"

Rei was speechless. Was he serious? Maybe it was a hypothetical scenario, but then why did he ask it?

As Rei deliberated Nagisa became more and more worried. "I mean, I know you don't have time for love, like you said, but I wouldn't ask you to change your routine for me." He looked down shyly.

Rei's eyes widened behind red rims. He was serious! He knew he had to say something soon or it would become awkward between them, but what to say? How did he feel about a different kind of relationship between them? It scared him, but the alternative scared him more!

He threw caution to the wind and snatched up Nagisa's hand again. "I would be honored," he said softly.

Nagisa's head snapped back up. "Really?" he squeaked.

Rei nodded. "I already spend all my time with you so it wouldn't change that. And I... I already care about you." He pushed his glasses up with his free hand in a nervous gesture.

Nagisa's whole face, his whole _being_ lit up with his smile. He hopped up and pushed the table out of the way so he could kneel right in front of his taller friend. He took hold of both of Rei's shoulders. "You mean that?" He didn't wait for an answer as he flung his arms around Rei's neck and captured him in a bone crushing hug.

Rei smiled at his friend's returned enthusiasm. He brought his arms up and pulled the smaller boy closer with a nervous chuckle.

Nagisa was deliriously happy as he settled himself into Rei's lap. He wrapped his legs around his thin waist. "I love you, Rei," he said excitedly, his cheeks pink. Rei stiffened and Nagisa withdrew enough to look him in the eye.

The taller boy blushed. "I appreciate the sentiment but... but I am not as sure yet. I don't wish to lie to you."

Nagisa breathed deeply and let it out slowly. He cupped his friend's cheeks in his palms. "I understand but I will work every day to get you there."

Rei's blush doubled at the forthright statement, he was well aware of his friend's determination in getting what he wanted. Hadn't he hounded him into joining the swim club even though he didn't know how to swim? And what a beautiful thing that had turned out to be.

His arms tightened around the smaller frame, one of his hands slipping up along his back to press his palm between his shoulder blades. They stared into each others eyes for a minute, savoring just holding each other.

"Rei?" Nagisa asked quietly. The dark head nodded for him to continue. "Would you let me kiss you?"

Both of them were blushing hard but each held the others eyes. Rei nodded slightly, his tongue suddenly tied.

Nagisa slowly removed Rei's glasses so that he had an unobstructed view of his violet eyes. After he set down the frames he resumed cupping his face. Nagisa leaned in slowly, he noticed Rei's eyes falling closed, but paused when he felt Rei tremble. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

Rei's eyes fluttered back open. "I- I've never done this before." He was deeply embarrassed by his confession and looked down.

Nagisa smiled, pleased that he could be his friend's first. "Neither have I."

Rei's gaze snapped back up in surprise, he'd always thought of Nagisa as being rather free with affection. He should've considered that this sort of relationship was new to him as well.

In the next instant all thoughts were silenced by the feel of Nagisa's lips on his. It was a soft brush, tentative and sweet, everything a first kiss should be. The shorter of the two wove his fingers into navy hair as he tugged his boyfriend closer. This was what he'd wanted, it was so perfect.

Rei moved his lips experimentally and opened slightly to his energetic counterpart. He trembled again as tingling sensations traveled up and down his spine.

All too soon Nagisa pulled back with a contented sigh and they rested their foreheads together.

"Nagisa," Rei said shakily. He was so caught up in his feelings he was having trouble forming words. "Beautiful," he murmured softly. Rei may not be able to define it clearly but he definitely felt a rush when he held his best friend.

Nagisa giggled, giddy with contentment.

They looked at each other again. Nagisa's eyes shone with love. Rei raised one of his hands to comb through the blond's unruly curls. Nagisa's eyes slid closed and he leaned in to nuzzle the hand in his hair. Rei's heart fluttered at the intimate gesture.

Nagisa sighed again and took Rei's hand and laced their fingers together. "Can we go on a date?"

Rei chuckled and retrieved his glasses. "Perhaps tomorrow," he hummed. Nagisa pumped his fist in the air and was about to shout when the dark haired boy stopped him. "But not if you don't finish your homework tonight."

Nagisa deflated. "Aw, Rei," he pleaded, but dutifully scooted off the taller boy's lap and returned to his seat on the floor, fixing the table as he went.

Rei chuckled at his boyfriend's behavior. He smiled to himself – boyfriend. He never thought he'd be one, much less have one, but now that he had Nagisa for his own he found he never wanted to let go.

Nagisa redoubled his efforts into his studies, he couldn't wait to go on a date with the guy he loved.

* * *

These boys are adorable. Though I like hot, sweaty, hard-core "love" stories I also am a sucker for fluffy. I guess you can see where these two fall in my estimation.


End file.
